Ignite
by FreedomByWords
Summary: Hermione and Draco became close in their final year at Hogwarts, as Head Boy and Girl. Will thir romance re-ignite, seven years later?


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns all characters, etc etc.

**CHAPTER ONE – CLOSING THE DOOR ON THE NIGHT.**

She hadn't thought that seeing him again would change her mind, especially after all these years. And yet, as he stood across the room from her, their eyes locked on each other, something inside her clicked and she knew. She just knew what the right choice to make was.

He was so different, and yet so exactly the same. His white-blonde hair still hung untameable over his face, his silver eyes still bore into hers in exactly the same way, setting a fire in the pit of her stomach, in exactly the same way it had years ago.

And he was still heartbreakingly beautiful.

Hermione kept her eyes on him as he made his way through the crowded coffee shop, straight over to the table where she was sitting. She unconsciously stood, never breaking eye contact, and wrapped her arms around his neck, as he lightly planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I've missed you, Hermione," were his first words to her, whispered to her as they stood interlocked. Hermione felt the intimacy in his words, responding with a nod.

He let go of her waist, and they both sat. "I've missed you too," Hermione managed to say, desperately trying to ignore the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. _Things are different now, _she reminded herself, _you can't just pick up where you left off seven years ago. The past is the past._

Draco seemed to notice that she was having an internal conversation, and began talking.

"You're looking well, how have you been?"

"I've been ... okay," Hermione responded, wondering how much she could tell him before it got awkward, before she made their forced pleasantries unwanted. His eyes got a glassy, concerned look, however, so she continued.

"Things haven't been the best since we graduated."

"How so?" Draco asked, the worry colouring his voice.

"After we left school, Ron and I got back together. I figured since things between us wouldn't work out, I might as well see him again. We met up a couple times and I realised that maybe we still had a shot."

Draco was a little surprised by her words, but gestured for her to continue.

"Anyway, once we were together for a while, Ron got ... unpleasant," she managed, after finding the least menacing word she could.

She unconsciously rubbed the scar she had, just below her collarbone. The one that hadn't faded no matter how many spells she tried. The one he gave her when she refused him just one too many times.

Draco followed her hand, and saw the mark, that had been invisible to his naked eye only seconds before. Now it stood out like a beacon. Hermione could see the worry spreading slowly over his features, and the anger and almost decade old resentment he had for the youngest Weasley brother showing on his face.

Seeing this, Hermione reached over the table, to cup his cheek in her hand, forcing Draco to look at her. She could see that by her touch he was instantly content. She saw, and noted it, but didn't remove her hand.

"Really, Draco, I'm not bitter anymore. I left him, and he begged and begged me to go back to him, saying he'd changed, but I was smarter," Hermione continued, noticing that as she'd started to talk, he'd slowly taken her hand and lowered it to the table, keeping their fingers interlocked all the while.

"I knew that despite the fact that I loved him, I had to go. And once I left, I was better for it. I still loved him, but I was no longer in love with him after what he did."

Draco had calmed now, and took another sip if his coffee, still clutching Hermione's hand.

"And then, not a couple of months later, who should I see in Diagon Alley but you? And I thought that maybe new beginnings weren't always bad." She smiled up at him from behind her mug, glad that it was covering a majority of the blush that had crept into her cheeks.

He took his other hand, the hand that wasn't holding hers, and stroked her cheek.

"I've missed that..."

"How rude of me," said Hermione, clearing her throat (and her thoughts). "How have you been, Draco?"

Draco hesitated, and Hermione noticed.

"Well..." He trailed off, not knowing where to start. Hermione nodded her head, wanting him to continue.

"I suppose things have been alright, considering. Mum and I have been a lot more relaxed, and life's been getting better since they got rid of Dad. That's one thing I'll always be grateful for."

Hermione was a little shocked, and didn't make any attempt to hide it. Sure, she'd had her suspicions about Mr. Lucius Malfoy, but having Draco confirm her thoughts was still mildly surprising.

"Don't fret love, we're all better for it," Draco crooned, noting Hermione's shocked expression. "He was a bad man, a very bad man. And such a coward."

The conversation drifted from the light and cheerful to the more serious, both of them melting into the casual rhythm that they'd established in their last year at Hogwarts. Hermione was glad that she'd chosen to meet with him on a weekend rather than a lunch break, since they sat talking for hours. It wasn't awkward; it was easy and free, like breathing. Like they were friends who met every fortnight for coffee, trading stories and recounting the recent events. Only they had seven years to catch up on.

When it came time to leave, Draco maintained his firm grip on Hermione's hand, letting her lead him from the coffee shop. He was disgruntled when she shook her hand free of his, but that diminished when she slipped her arm around his waist, walking next to him and leading him down the street. He put his arm over her shoulder, and they ambled along at a slow pace.

They reached Hermione's flat a short walk later; it was only a couple of blocks from the coffee shop. He walked her to her porch, watching in slight amusement as she fumbled to get her key in the lock.

"W-would you like to come in?" Hermione asked, looking slightly flustered.

She watched as Draco leant in slowly, brutally slowly, and her breath caught when he pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and full of longing, but it didn't feel like a goodbye kiss. It felt like in that kiss, Draco was saying hello. Hello and welcome home.

Hermione had to draw away from breath, but Draco just continued his assault, focusing his attention instead to her jaw line and neck.

"I'm afraid I'll have to. Decline your. Invitation. Tonight." He said, gently placing a kiss on her neck between each couple of words. "Regretfully, of course."

Hermione, who had now regained her breath, tangled her hands in Draco's hair, pulling his mouth to hers once more. This kiss was deeper this time, and Hermione's lips parted, giving Draco entrance. He took it, and began to massage her tongue with his, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Every inch of her body was now pressed against his, making the moment feel even more intimate, getting both of their hearts racing.

Hermione found her back pressed against the wall next to her door, her heartbeat increasing as she thought back to the days of Hogwarts, when she and Draco had learned and matured from one another, each learning new things and growing together as they discovered themselves.

"I've missed you, Draco," she said again, adding to the numerous times she already had, taking a break from his sweet kisses to tell him.

"I'd better go," Draco said, pulling Hermione closer to him as he said this, gripping her tighter in his arms. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hermione responded, in turn asking a question of her own.

"Yes, love, tomorrow. I mentioned to Mother that I was seeing you today and she asked me to invite you over tomorrow. Assuming, that is, that you'd like to come?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Hermione said, breaking away from his embrace. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Draco gave her one more kiss, and turned to leave. He reached her gate, and turned, flashing his famous smile. He mouthed the word, _Goodbye_, and apparated.

Hermione stood staring at the spot from which he vanished, and reached up to touch her lips. They were red and swollen, and her cheeks were flushed. She turned and went into her flat, softly closing the door on the night.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review, just let me know what you think, and whether I should continue :)


End file.
